


Practice Makes Perfect

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Date Night. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Random Steggy and Buckynat fic that I wrote out of boredom and the fact that Steggy consumes my thoughts. Hahaha Sorry for any errors. Hope you like it.

Natasha rang the doorbell. It would be their first double dinner date at the Carter-Rogers household. They all were the best of friends, but something about it being their first official double date made it a bit more nerve wracking for Bucky.   
“James, why are you so worried about this? We’ve known these two forever, you more so than me.”  
“Because, well, I act completely different around you. I mean I’m still me, but a lot softer, kinder. You bring out the best in me.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes, but smirked back at Bucky. “You trying to butter me up, Barnes?”  
“No! I’m just stating the truth. And I have a feeling Steve is gonna call me out on it to get back at me for all the times I teased him when we were kids.”  
She reached over to grab his hand, “Steve isn’t that kind of guy.”  
“Ha! Right. That little punk. The one who would pick fights where he shouldn’t.”  
“Alright, fine. But he tends to be like that only when provoked.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“What is taking them so long?”  
Bucky stepped forward and turned the doorknob. “We’re close enough to just barge in, right?”  
“Even if we weren’t…” Natasha added as she gently pushed the door open. They let themselves in to follow the course of the hall to the kitchen. As they turned, Natasha clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Bucky’s mouth formed into one of the biggest shit-eating-grins he had ever displayed. They had seen them spar before, but this was a sight to see.  
“Damn, Rogers! You two are into some kinky shit!” Bucky blurted out.  
Peggy had Steve in a complete hold, pinned to the ground while she hoovered over his body with tight proximity. Steve looked up, cheeks puffed and his face turning a light shade of red. Peggy nudged him willing him to break her hold, but finally breaking the hold herself. “Darling, we really need to work on this,” she lightly chided, lending him a hand to help him up to his feet. She placed a hand on his face in a comforting gesture, which felt rather pitying to Steve. He gave her hand a gentle conceding squeeze. He couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
“We could come back later…”  
“That would hardly be necessary,” Peggy responded with a stern look, “Come, let’s eat. We just had a few minutes to spare and decided we would work on a few things. We seemingly got a little more involved than I had anticipated.”  
Bucky let out a stifled chuckle.   
“Shut up, Barnes,” Steve shot back defensively.   
“Hey, I’m not judging,” Bucky quipped back stealing a glance at Natasha.   
They shared stories about their day and laughed about the experiences they had with the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits. Even though she was director, Peggy always tried to make time to get involved with every aspect of S.H.E.I.L.D. and those closest to her followed suit. The night began to wind down as they all finished the last of their wine. Steve’s eyelids began to droop as his head rested on Peggy, her fingers running through his hair tracing soothing patterns. Natasha let out a small laugh as she noticed Bucky struggling to keep his eyes open, as well. Right on cue, Bucky’s head snapped up, “huh?”  
“Well, I think that’s our cue to go. Let you enjoy the rest of your weekend before you get called in,” Natasha responded rising to exit. They all stumbled around a little, exchanging goodbyes.   
“We’ll see you soon outside of work, yeah?” Peggy asked with Steve still attached to her side.  
“Sure thing, Peg, “Bucky mumbled as he turned to Steve, “Later, punk.”  
“Jerk,” he said with a smirk reaching to close the front door. The door closed quicker than Bucky or Natasha realized with a soft click. From behind the door, Peggy let a small squeal, one that they had never heard before.  
They exchanged a knowing look and laughed. Those two.


End file.
